leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Base Set (TCG)
|deck1type= |deck2= |deck2type= |deck3= |deck3type= |deck4= |deck4type= |deck5= |deck5type= |nextset=Jungle|janextset=Jungle|janextsetname=Pokémon Jungle |}} Base Set (Japanese: 第1弾スターターパック & 第1弾拡張パック 1st Starter & Expansion Pack) is the name given to the original core release of cards and s for the Pokémon Trading Card Game. It was released in Japan on October 20, 1996, and in the United States on January 9, 1999. Information *While this expansion officially introduced the TCG to the United States in January 1999, many stores were initially reluctant to sell the game. As a result, it did not see a widespread release until March or April of that year. *This expansion was replaced by on its release, as by that point Base Set had been out of print for some time. *Several final form Pokémon were left out of this set despite their pre-evolved forms appearing - Butterfree, Clefable, Dodrio, Dragonite, Gengar, Hypno, Pidgeot, Rapidash, Sandslash and Weezing. These cards were later released in and . Print Runs *The print run sold extremely quickly, making first edition Base Set cards some of the most sought-after of all of the early TCG expansions. *The print mirror the 1st Edition cards except for the 1st Edition logo. All cards in the 1st Edition and Shadowless runs were printed with thinner HP and attack text. These cards were without drop shadows for the illustration window, hence the name shadowless. Shadowless cards are more valuable than later runs. *The Unlimited print is the most common print of the Base Set. *There was a fourth print run that mirrored the Unlimited print, the only difference being the date, which reads "1999-2000". This print was released in countries outside of North America. Changes between the Japanese and international release *In TCG expansions up until , the Japanese cards did not have a numbering system, and so the only number featured on the Japanese cards is the Pokémon's Pokédex number. *The English cards adopted a system based on ordering the cards alphabetically and by descending rarity (rare-holo, rare, uncommon, common) and class of card (Pokémon, Trainer, Energy). This ordering remained in place until the release of . The Japanese set is ordered by type ( , , , , , , ), National Pokédex number, and ascending rarity (rare and rare-holo counting the same). This ordering remained in place until . |Fighting|||Cosmos holo exclusive}} |Lightning|||"Red Cheek" E3 Stamp - E3 Convention (May 1999)}} |Lightning|||"Yellow Cheek" E3 Stamp - Nintendo Power Magazine (September 1999)}} |Lightning|||"PokéTour 1999" Stamp - PokéTour 1999 (Australia)}} Set lists } |Water||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo|}} |Fire||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo|}} |Water||Rare Holo|}} |Fighting||Rare Holo|}} |Fighting||Rare Holo|}} |Lightning||Rare Holo|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo|}} |Grass||Rare Holo|}} |Fire||Rare Holo|}} |Water||Rare Holo|}} |Lightning||Rare Holo|}} |Grass||Rare Holo|}} |Lightning||Rare Holo|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Fighting||Rare|}} |Lightning||Rare|}} |Lightning||Rare|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Fire||Uncommon|}} |Fire||Uncommon|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Fire||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Fire||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Trainer||Rare|}} |Trainer||Rare|}} |Trainer||Rare|}} |Trainer||Rare|}} |Trainer||Rare|}} |Trainer||Rare|}} |Trainer||Rare|}} |Trainer||Rare|}} |Trainer||Rare|}} |Trainer||Rare|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Common|}} |Trainer||Common|}} |Trainer||Common|}} |Trainer||Common|}} |Trainer||Common|}} |Energy|Colorless|Uncommon|}} |Energy|Fighting|None|}} |Energy|Fire|None|}} |Energy|Grass|None|}} |Energy|Lightning|None|}} |Energy|Psychic|None|}} |Energy|Water|None|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Rare Holo|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Grass||Rare Holo|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Fire||Uncommon|}} |Fire||Uncommon|}} |Fire||Uncommon|}} |Fire||Uncommon|}} |Fire||Rare Holo|}} |Fire||Rare Holo|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Water||Rare Holo|}} |Water||Rare Holo|}} |Water||Rare Holo|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Lightning||Rare Holo|}} |Lightning||Rare Holo|}} |Lightning||Rare|}} |Lightning||Rare|}} |Lightning||Rare Holo|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Rare|}} |Fighting||Rare Holo|}} |Fighting||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Trainer||Common|}} |Trainer||Common|}} |Trainer||Common|}} |Trainer||Common|}} |Trainer||Common|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Rare|}} |Trainer||Rare|}} |Trainer||Rare|}} |Trainer||Rare|}} |Trainer||Rare|}} |Trainer||Rare|}} |Trainer||Rare|}} |Trainer||Rare|}} |Trainer||Rare|}} |Trainer||Rare|}} |Energy|Colorless|Uncommon|}} |Energy|Grass|None|}} |Energy|Fire|None|}} |Energy|Water|None|}} |Energy|Lightning|None|}} |Energy|Psychic|None|}} |Energy|Fighting|None|}} |} Gallery Japanese File:JPBaseBoosterbox.jpg|Japanese booster box File:JPBaseBoosterbox 1.jpg|Japanese booster box File:1_p.jpg|Japanese booster pack English File:Base set box.jpg|English booster box File:Base Set Venusaur pack.jpg|English booster pack ( ) File:Base Set Charizard booster.jpg|English booster pack ( ) File:Base Set Blastoise.jpg|English booster pack ( ) English Shadowless File:Set_Base_Venusaur_Shadowless.jpg|Shadowless booster pack ( ) File:Set_Base_Charizard_Shadowless.jpg|Shadowless booster pack ( ) File:Set_Base_Blastoise_Shadowless.jpg|Shadowless booster pack ( ) English Longpack File:Set_Base_Venusaur_America.jpg|Booster Longpack ( ) File:Set_Base_Charizard_America.jpg|Booster Longpack ( ) File:Set_Base_Blastoise_America.jpg|Booster Longpack ( ) Italian File:Set_Base_Venusaur_ITA.jpg|Italian booster pack ( ) File:Set_Base_Charizard_ITA.jpg|Italian booster pack ( ) File:Set_Base_Blastoise_ITA.jpg|Italian booster pack ( ) Dutch File:Set_Base_Venusaur_Dutch.jpg|Dutch booster pack ( ) File:Set_Base_Charizard_Dutch.jpg|Dutch booster pack ( ) File:Set_Base_Blastoise_Dutch.jpg|Dutch booster pack ( ) German File:Set_Base_Venusaur_German.jpg|German booster pack ( ) File:Set_Base_Charizard_German.jpg|German booster pack ( ) File:Set_Base_Blastoise_German.jpg|German booster pack ( ) French File:Set_Base_Venusaur_FR.jpg|French booster pack ( ) File:Set_Base_Charizard_FR.jpg|French booster pack ( ) File:Set_Base_Blastoise_FR.jpg|French booster pack ( ) Spanish File:Set_Base_Venusaur_Spanish.jpg|Spanish booster pack ( ) File:Set_Base_Charizard_Spanish.jpg|Spanish booster pack ( ) File:Set_Base_Blastoise_Spanish.jpg|Spanish booster pack ( ) Portuguese File:Set_Base_Venusaur_Portuguese.jpg |Portuguese booster pack ( ) File:Set_Base_Charizard_Portuguese.jpg|Portuguese booster pack ( ) File:Set_Base_Blastoise_Portuguese.jpg|Portuguese booster pack ( ) Chinese File:Set_Base_Venusaur_CNY.jpg|Chinese booster pack ( ) File:Set_Base_Charizard_CNY.jpg|Chinese booster pack ( ) File:Set_Base_Blastoise_CNY.jpg|Chinese booster pack ( ) Korean File:Set_Base_Venusaur_KR.jpg|Korean booster pack ( ) File:Set_Base_Charizard_KR.jpg|Korean booster pack ( ) File:Set_Base_Blastoise_KR.jpg|Korean booster pack ( ) In other languages de:Basis (TCG) es:Base Set (TCG) fr:Set de Base it:Set Base (GCC) ja:ポケットモンスターカードゲーム 第1弾拡張パック